Introducing Mary Sue parody of bad Anne fan fic
by astra-kelly
Summary: a parody, I borrowed from many areas, hope you laugh


Introducing Mary Sue (and they laughed when I said I would create the worst Anne fan-fiction ever)  
  
Prologue: Much people think that the vampires cannot have souls, and this is truth stops most of the vampires. The few that have souls do not live on length; the vampires soulless look like to live longest. Nevertheless what if a vampire fell in love with a mortal, and had a boy? That boy would be a vampire with a soul? Or a human being without a soul? And what of a human being who has been given return in a vampire by a vampire with a soul. The changing human being is able to keep his soul? This history is based on the aforesaid questions. Chapter 1 was there once named scientist Lorenzo Frakninstalk like whom were, really old and matter. It had like the gray hair that rarefied white and eyes that were icky and matter. So anyway, he had taste to watch bodies and the dead matter and a day that he went to this called place Canada that are really cold and matter. It satisfied like this named individual Charlie Sloan, that had been like in love with this named chick Anne Shirley. And as Charlie were like so it refresqúese and so hotttt, he has taste had eyes that burns and dark hair and was really hot! The type so anyway decided to do it in a vampire, close like biting it. Because like the individual, it was like an angry scientist who was also a vampire. ******************************************************************* Chapter 2 Charlie began to people of the slaughter, that was really like bad and matter. A day it solved this beautify kelly named girl Tree{aka de MahReésoo Flowering: Maria Sue } that an attractive body had beautiful, smooth, changeable colored eyes emerald that were really fresh and matter, and brown color shaded of the hair of the sugar that was long and smooth and perfects, and reached down to its perfect shoulders sinewy snowy flawlessly. It smelled as Solbes Noche-Flores and had a love for the sweet animals and pleasant and each one loved the only failure that it had was a scar, but was an intriguing scar, seemed a tree and covered a good portion with its left socket of nee. It was also Girlfriend of Kirk captain, or in in order her she had been until it solved Charlie. Then said good she of Kirk, hello!!!!! of Charlie When, kelly Mah resolute Charlie Rrr.soo misses that; she had saved a tragic accident, she was had broken for above with Kirk, and finishes using the most tremendous equipment. Purty was a black shirt with steering wheels, a long black skirt, great black shippers, and a layer deep purple that heightened its perfect pale skin flawlessly. It was amazing cook, great horseperson, languages of ray 12, she knew to fly a spaceship, and was the best friends with several celebrities. The Oh yes and she knew when potter of Harry. ************************************************************************ chapter 3 the day which Charlie satisfied that he knew him was in love with her, she was so perfect, but it was a vampire and he was not allowed to lower in love with being mortal. But still they loved so much that it was arranged to as she gives above for its life for him. It has taste so gave return him in a vampire, and lived always later happy. of the end Telll de Plz I what thunk of already  
  
Notes:  
  
1. poor Captin Kirk, my appologies to Captin Kirk fans, I know how much it pains you to see someone breaking up with him(err he's the bald guy on "Star Trak")  
  
2. I used references to "Star Trak" simply because "Star Trak" was the first show/movie to be made into a fanfic, plus it created 'Mary Sues'  
  
3. honestly now, what do you think of my very bad fanfic?  
  
4. I used babblefish a few times! In addition, I made sure to do all the things that annoy most readers of fan fiction  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Here's what it looked like before I took it to babblefish, it's still really bad, and my Mary Sue is still annoying... Prologue: Many people believe that vampires cannot have souls, and this is true for most vampires. The few ones that do have souls do not live long; the soulless vampires seem to live the longest. However what if a vampire were to fall in love with a mortal, and they had a child? Would that child be a vampire with a soul? Or a human without a soul? And what of a human that has been turned into a vampire by a vampire with a soul. Does the changed human get to keep their soul?  
  
This story is based on the above questions.. Chapter 1  
  
There once was a scientist named Lawrence Frakninstalk who was like, really old and stuff. He had like white thinning hair and grey eyes that were icky and stuff. So anyway, he liked looking at dead bodies and stuff and one day he went to this place called Canada which is really cold and stuff. He met like this guy named Charlie Sloan, who had been like in love with this chick named Anne Shirley. And like Charlie was like so cool and so hotttt, he like had smouldering eyes and dark hair and was really hot!!! So anyway the dude decided to make him into a vampire, by like biting him. Because like the guy, he was like a mad scientist who was also a vampire. ******************************************************************* Chapter 2 Charlie started killing people, which was really like bad and stuff. One day he met this beautify girl named MahRee'soo Flowering Kelly Tree{aka: Mary Sue} who had a sexy, sleek beautiful body, Changeable Emerald coloured eyes which were really cool and stuff, and Shadowed Brown Sugar hair colour which was long and sleek and perfect, and reached down to her flawlessly perfect snowy sinewy shoulders. She smelled like Sun-kissed Night-Blossoms and had a love for animals sweet and nice and everyone loved her. the only fault that she had was a scar, but it was an Intriguing Scar, it looked like a tree and covered a good portion of her left nee cap. She was also Captain Kirk's Girlfriend, or at lest she had been until she met Charlie. Then she said good by Kirk, hello Charlie!!!!! At the time, that Kelly err Mah Rrr'soo met Charlie; she had just escaped a tragic accident, had broken up with Kirk, and was wearing the most awful outfit. It was a black shirt with purty frills, a long black skirt, large black boots, and a deep purple coat that enhanced her flawlessly perfect pale skin. She was an amazing cook, a great horseperson, spoke 12 languages, knew how to fly a spaceship, and was best friends with several celebrities. Oh yeah and she knew Harry Potter. ************************************************************************ Chapter 3  
  
The day that Charlie met her he knew he was in love with her, she was so perfect, but he was a vampire and he was not allowed to fall in love with a mortal being. But still they loved each other so much that she was willing to like give up her life for him. So he like turned her into a vampire, and they lived happily ever after. The end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plz telll me what ya thunk  
  
notes:  
  
1. I used a Mary Sue genarator, isn't she a dream*rolls eyes*  
  
2. I did barrow a few phrases, ie, 'sleek sexy beautiful body' that ain't mine, and that and a few others will never belong to me. I don't want 'em!  
  
3. this was and is a parody, god help the poor soul that thinks otherwise...  
  
4. feel free to barrow the idea and/or my Mary Sue whenever you wish 


End file.
